Psychopath
by Arcania
Summary: Hetty was bored, and the Sex Drive Fiasco had given her an idea...


Disclaimer: Can't claim NCIS world…. Though I would love the money.

Note: I wasn't expecting so many people to read my one shot (Body of Water) and like it so much. This was something else I was thinking about, and decided to make it a continuation of the 1st one shot. Though you can read this as a standalone. Happy reading! Thanks to the reviewers!

* * *

_Clink_. A small and old, but strong hand put down a cup onto a china saucer. The smell of chamomile tea still wafted in the air, and a nose breathed in satisfaction. This was Henrietta Lange, a legend in the somewhat secret world of intrigue and spies.

She was one of the last Cold Warriors, held many awards (even a bronze medal from the 1964 Olympics) and spoke 10 languages. They called her the Dragon Lady out East, and many spoke of her in hush whispers. However, she preferred to be called Hetty, liked her tea at a perfect 98 degrees, and used her many contacts to get tickets to Lady Gaga's concerts.

Hetty sat quietly as she listened in on to her minio – agents. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh lord" when she heard them discussing their gifts to her for Christmas. Haven't they learned by now? Slowly standing up, she glided over to their "office" area, and stood watching them. Minutes went by, and none of them noticed her; too absorbed in their bickering.

"No, I think it should be – "

"DEEKS! Stop stealing my donuts!"

"No… we need to reroute the firewall so that it goes up against a dummy virus while we – "

"Damn it G! You know that's not what I was talking abo – "

"NATE! You're back!"

Silence. Hetty relished the silence, even if only for a brief moment.

"NATE!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"Where were you? Yemen? Libya?"

"Not where you're thinking."

"Why are you back?"

"Eric! That's rude!"

"Err, I mean, you know what I mean. Not that it's not good to see you, you know, annnd yeah shutting up now…"

Nate laughed a little, a faint smile on his face. Hetty noted that the others noticed; Nate has hardened. His eyes, always bright and full of optimism, were shadowed and always kept flickering, taking in his surroundings. Hetty felt a mixture of pride and regret, but at least she could offer him this respite, and some entertainment for her.

She appeared from behind Nate, startling the others in the process. Hetty just looked at them. Really, they were her top agents. They should be able to sense her coming. She ignored the little voice in her head that said she was better than them.

"Nate has come back to administer a test, a test I feel this entire team needs."

There were blank looks being exchanged by everyone. Kensi, seeing no one else was going to say anything, tentatively spoke. "Hetty, we're all already certified in nearly everything. Except for Deeks."

"Hey, come on. I can do anything you guys can do, and I didn't learn it in some classroom."

"Enough! Nate will call you in one by one to administer this test. This should not take longer than a minute of each of your time. Nate? I leave it to you."

* * *

Hetty observed Nate quietly as he sat in front of her. His eyes flickered in amusement, but a little worry as well.

"Hetty... I'm worried about the mental stability of the team."

Hetty paused, and gently set down her cup of tea. She folded her hands in front of her and stared at him, indicating him to go on.

"I know this question was posed to them more as a joke than anything, but their answers... _they all had the same answer._"

"That is not totally unexpected Nate, as they are a team that has gone through many trials and tribulations together - "

"But Hetty, you don't understand... I gave them the test that prison inmates are asked to determine if they're a psychopath... and they all gave answer to confirm it!"

Silence.

Hetty smiled in amusement. Nate was not amused, as he continued his rant.

" - worried for their mental state! Look! Look at the results! They all need to talk to a therapist!"

He pushed papers at her, and Hetty peered down to see the question and answers:

_While you are at your mother's funeral, you met this man/woman who you didn't know. It was love at first sight, but unfortunately you were not able to get his/her number. A week later, you attend your sister's funeral. Why did you kill your sister?_

_**Callen:**__ I need to meet the woman again. _

_**Sam:**__ It would be strategy. I need to see her again, good chance of her coming to my sister's funeral. _

_**Deeks:**__ What kind of question is this? Obviously I want to see this girl again to get her number! God I hate my sister._

_**Kensi:**__ It's very horribly romantic... I probably love the guy so much to kill my hypothetical sister for it. _

_**Nell**__: I wouldn't kill my sister. I would hire someone else to do it and make sure to have an air-tight alibi. Then at the funeral I can get my man's number. _

_**Eric:**__ Um... I don't know. In the hopes that the girl of my dreams will come to the funeral? My sister would be happy from heaven that I'm happy... right?_

__Hetty started laughing, and Nate stared at her, horrified. No one has ever heard her laugh. Chuckle, smile, even giggle, but not laugh.

"Oh Nate... they are so used to dealing with psychopaths that they have learned to think like one. On the other hand... they were clearly having you on. This test is very well-known, Nate. I wouldn't be surprised if they conspired against you."

* * *

"Hey guys... Nate will realize it's a joke right?"

"Relax. He's probably laughing it off to Hetty."

"Then why have I received a memo that I need to go to mandatory therapy sessions?"

"Hahahaha, your answer must have been too out there."

"You should check your email. Actually, everyone should check their email."

"Guys... we all have to go to therapy."

"WHAT?"

"There's no way I'm going to talk to some shrink on a red couch talking about my 'feelings'"

"Who knows, it might be good for you, Sam."

"Shut it G, what about you? You got identity issues."

"Ouch. That was low. Now, Kensi on the other hand, can tell the shrink all about her 1st date problems."

"W-well, you can talk to him about your perversity!"


End file.
